


Over Arrest

by AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure/Crack, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Humor, I got carried away with this fiction, One Shot, Prompt Fill, References to Drugs, References to Mafia, Russian!Kara, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt, crack and humor, detective!kara, detective!lena, “Red Son”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda/pseuds/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda
Summary: The Undercover Detective AUORKara is an undercover detective for the 9th precinct in the NCPD, posing as a drug buyer to the mafia. Lena is an undercover detective for the 12th precinct in the NCPD, posing as a drug dealer in the mafia. Nothing can go wrong, right?





	Over Arrest

Being a detective wasn’t the first choice in career prospects that Kara had, in fact, it didn’t even make her list of top ten feasible ideas. No, her top choices were things like being a recording artist, or broadway star, or professional dancer for the National City Performing Arts Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the country.

Even being a stay at home mum or house wife had been higher on the list than being a cop. But most of those dreams fizzled away after her messy breakup with her boyfriend of four years. He was the one who got the Broadway experience, not Kara. Kara had slowly become second news to him after he miraculously landed a role as a lead in a Broadway adaption in one of Shakespeare’s lesser known plays.

Moving to National City, however, had always been part of Kara’s plan, so she wasn’t entirely heart broken when she ended up moving out from her ex’s apartment. She managed to find a far nicer one of the other side of the city when a recently renovated building complex went up for lease.

Of all things, however, Kara never imagined she’d end up where she was now. In retrospect, she couldn’t really complain though, it was a decent gig that had started to pay well after a few years, plus, with the additional insurance perks, health care benefits, aswell as a nifty retirement package, it put Kara in a better position than most average Americans.

Kara found that often times it’s the things you think you’ll hate that you end up loving. At the end of the day, she was proud of who she’d become, her family was certainly proud of her, as were the citizens of National City. She’d definitely earned the recognition and respect she’d gained as a detective as the years went by.

Kara was a natural in the academy, acing the aptitude exams and physical exams. It did help somewhat that Kara had a pre-existing connection to an officer in the force at that time, her sister Alex, who always spoke so highly of Kara’s ability at being a natural born leader. She would help Kara train for all her exams, making sure her little sister would pass with flying colours, and with flying colours she did.

That one connection eventually evolved into two when Alex started dating Maggie Sawyer, the NCPD’s most notorious bachelorette. Surprisingly, is was Alex who helped the woman settle down from her promiscuous ways.

There was no doubt though, that Kara was one of the most impressing cadets the academy had produced in years, the drills sergeants there had even told her so, encouraging her to pursue all that she could as an officer.

Their exact words were, “the NCPD needs more cadets like you, junior Danvers. Keep it up, and we might be calling you sergeant one day.”

The confidence boost fueled Kara’s ego no doubt, and her reputation as a uniform only catapulted from there. Kara held one of the highest arrest rates of any uniform cop in the entire city, and her knowledge of the law only made her that much more desirable when sitting the sergeants exam.

The following years were gruelling before she eventually became a detective, particularly against the sexist men who couldn’t fathom how a woman of all people, consistently out did them. Even those who still believed it was the 1950’s, and that women were no good in power positions, meant for the kitchen instead. There were a few men in the ninth precinct who were better than most, she ended up becoming quite close with them.

Ultimately, Kara had defied all the odds against her, and had become one of the youngest female detectives in the city, besting her sister by nine months, and Maggie by four. She busted her arse at the academy, as a uniform, and eventually became one of the best cutthroat detectives. 

Her arrest record was stellar, complaints minimal, and she had one of the highest case closure rates of most detectives twice her age. For years it had been that way, case after case with nothing holding her back until one day, Captain Henshaw handed her an open investigation on the Russian Mafia.

Kara knew very well what the case was before even opening the file. The investigation had previously stumped almost every single one of her colleagues. The chief of detectives had even associated with the FBI and Interpol, getting the all clear to share the investigation with surrounding precincts, in hopes that with more detectives and agents working the case, the mafia would finally be brought to justice.

It was a high-profile case, definitely one of the biggest Kara had ever had the privilege of investigating. In fact, it probably _was_ the biggest. Kara was used to solving homicides and murders alike, investigations involving arson, kidnaping, and moderate drug crime busts. Never something as major as the mafia, however.

The Russian Mafia had been a nuisance for the NCPD for years now, dealing drugs with foreign and native buyers for years without so much as a crumb trail to follow. At least, a trail no one had been able to find.

They were good, even Kara had to admit that, only a fool wouldn’t. The security and safety measures the mafia implemented were astounding to say the least, but Kara was better. Perhaps that was just her ego talking, but her ego hadn’t failed her yet. Besides, Kara’s biological heritage was of Russian descent, an advantage no one in her precinct had.

For months, Kara investigated the case, going undercover while posing as a Russian buyer on occasion, even using her sister Alex to ricochet theories off of from her latest pile of arrest evidence. Kara worked the overtime for months, the lack of sleep rendering her exhausted to the point her other investigations were slipping.

The captain threatened to pull Kara off the case if she didn’t get the rest she needed, but knew she would ultimately investigate the case whether she was on it or not. Kara was neck deep in the investigation for months on end until finally, _finally_ , Kara had found a crack.

A minor slip up so subtle in one of the minor drug deals, revealing that a major deal was happening in a months time.

Kara had been staking out the same storage facility each night for over a week until one night, a group of unknown suppliers showed to commence a deal with some supposedly unknown mafia players.

She memorised the faces of everyone that had been there that night, resorting to making few rough sketches when she got home. Every face she encountered was an important face when it involved the mafia, even the most unlikely of faces.

What was most surprising was the woman who had been supplying the mafia. Kara had never seen a woman involved in the mafia’s dealing connections, mostly because the mafia were sexist pigs. It struck her as being odd, and all the more strange about the case. Particularly when the woman was absolutely stunning, from what Kara could see. But the investigation was nothing short of strange. The unexpected was to be expected in these investigations.

Kara tapped into the mafia’s phone signal once the deal had finished with the help of her tech guru Winn, and Kara caught wind of a major deal with an international buyer by the alias “Red Son,” happening at the same facility in a months time. Presumably the deal involved the packages the mafia were only just supplied.

Supply, restock, and distribute, that was the way of the mafia. The suppliers weren’t the target though, as much as Kara thought they were. Otherwise she might have busted the stunning woman and her friends that night. The truth was, the Russian mafia would find another supplier within hours, so by attacking the system from the outside in, and by taking the mafia down from the top, along with weeding out the other distributors, the government effectively squashed the business pool for the suppliers.

Then they could take out the big hitters once their rein was subdued. It was smart, and hopefully effective. That’s if everything went to plan.

Kara reported the information back to her captain immediately, and with the help of the entire precinct and Russian consulate, they identified the woman behind the alias as none other than the elusive Veronica Sinclair. The NCPD had been investigating Sinclair for years on charges of kidnaping and trafficking, but nothing had ever stuck. She also happened to be a high priority arrest for by Interpol and the FBI, but again even they needed proof of her criminal activity.

Just to their luck, Sinclair had purchased a plane ticket to National City a day before the deal was set to go down and even though they had nothing incriminating on her as of yet, they could still detain her for twenty four hours.

All that was left was to intercept Sinclair on her arrival, and for Kara to infiltrate the deal, posing as none other than a Russian criminal by the alias, “Red Son.”

_What could possibly go wrong?_

  
****

When the chief of detectives broke wind that one of the biggest deals with the Russian mafia was happening in less than a months time, Lena almost screamed her entire precinct down.

Just like every detective in the 12th precinct, and just like every detective who had eyes on the investigation involving the mafia, Lena had been working the case daily and nightly for any leads. Hours of sleepless nights, almost equivalent to the amount of annual leave Lena had still yet to take. Stakeouts and interrogations with small players in the pool which had led Lena to her biggest lead, intercepting a meet up at the storage facility by the docks a month before the deal was apparently set to go down.

With the help of the 12th, she had successfully posed as a small time supplier in a deal with some mafia men. The opportunity was perfect to finally get the intel she needed, and Lena had, _mostly_. But _someone_ had gotten the drop on her. Someone else had been there and relayed the information before her, someone else had heard something or seen something she hadn’t.

All her hard work had been squandered in that moment, when the chief informed their precinct that the 9th had found the leads and cracked the case, effectively taking jurisdiction with the FBI on the case.

That was about the last thing Lena wanted to hear. She had worked harder than anyone had, looking for anything to contribute to the investigation, and she had found a lot, _a lot_ a lot, but clearly that wasn’t enough. Clearly her efforts hadn’t payed off because someone had snitched.

Realistically she knew that whoever it was had just been doing their job, probably as relentlessly as Lena had herself, but it didn’t help it hurt any less. It didn’t help that Lena had put _her_ life on the line that night, and someone else had unknowingly taken the credit for it. Now, who would believe her. The case was closed to everyone who weren’t strictly government officials, or the snitch from the 9th.

Being kicked off the case had felt like a kick to her stomach, like a bullet to her chest. And no, Lena wasn’t over exaggerating, she had the scar of a bullet wound as proof.

What would her mother think? Her mother who consistently reminded Lena that she was a useless, hopeless, no-good waste of oxygen who would never amount to anything. That was the entire reason Lena applied to the academy all those years ago, to show her mother that she _could_ be a hero, and _could_ be worth way more than she was given credit for.

Lena had never been interested in the politics and science of her families company, that had been Lex’s forte. If Lena had to make it in this world, she wanted to do it on her own, not on the back of her family’s success. She was impulsive, hard headed, resilient and no-nonsensed, everything that she was told would make a great detective.

Her aspirations were to become the captain of her own precinct, maybe even commissioner one day. But no one would even know who she was, all thanks to the nine. Her big opportunity, her big debut had been stolen from her, ripped away from the very pads of her fingers.

Instead, someone else had taken credit for all the hours and hard work Lena had put in, someone else got the glory. She was guttered. Lena knew whoever it was probably worked just as hard as her, but probably ended up lucky in the end. There was no way that whoever it was worked harder than her, not a chance.

Lena was just waiting for the call from her mother, telling her what a disgraceful failure she was. If Lex were still here, he’d be proud of Lena for the effort she’d put in. But Lillian was a different kind of Luthor, effort never amounted to anything if it didn’t pay of, and in this instance, like every other in Lena’s life, it hadn’t paid off.

The monotonous ring of the phone came blaring through the silence of Lena’s apartment, and just like the last time, Lena let it ring through to voicemail. Hopefully it would only ring once this time, last time it had rung five consecutive times before Lena relented and turned her phone off. She needn’t answer the phone to know who it was, only one person called her these days, unfortunately for Lena, it was her mother.

The telltale sound of the Imperial March theme song Lena had assigned to her mother’s contact had also confirmed her suspicions. Not that she needed it too.

Lillian never called without purpose though. Oftentimes Lena thought if she were to just disappear, Lillian wouldn’t have any reason to call her, nor would she have any reason to be disappointed. Would Lillian even notice if she did? If anything, it would probably be a relief to the old biddy.

Sometimes Lena answered the phone, when she felt alone. Not because she wanted to be yelled at, but just so she could hear her mother’s voice. Some part of her wished that maybe it would be the call she had been waiting for her whole life, the one where her mother tells her how proud she is.

It never came though. Those calls were only reserved for Lex, until he went crazy, having inhaled too many noxious fumes in that lab of his. Ever since Lex, Lena couldn’t recall a time Lillian was ever proud of anyone, period. She hated the woman, but at the end of the day, Lillian was her mother, so she could never _really_ hate the monster no matter how hard she tried.

Lena paced around her apartment, staring at the covered walls and pin filled boards, showered in photos and papers she had gathered over the last few months. She debated tearing it all down and burning it, damning all the evidence away like the world had damned her, but what would that prove?

In this world, if you wanted something, you had to go out and take it. You had to be greedy and selfish, you had to be a shark. With a new found vigour, Lena called her captain, knowing full well she might just receive a suspension from calling the woman so late in the night.

A few rings sounded through the end of the line until a groggy voice sounded, _“you better have a good reason for calling me at this hour, Luthor, or so help me you won’t even see the inside of the precinct for a month.”_

“Captain Grant,” Lena addressed formally, dismissing the elder woman’s moody tone completely, “look I really think I should be in on this investigation, Captain. I have good intel on the mafia and I know I can help. I’ve earned this.”

Lena was met with silence and calm breathing through the line. Anyone who didn’t know Catherine Grant would assume she was meditating, sleeping, or really was calm, but Lena knew that wasn’t the case.

 _“You’ve earned this?”_ Cat replied calmly, but the venom was evident in her tone. _“Tell me, how have you earned this?”_

“Well—“ Lena began, before being interrupted.

 _“No, no. That was a rhetorical question,”_ Cat stated in a higher pitch that usual. _“I’ll tell you what you’ve earned. A week’s suspension without pay.”_

“ _Captain!_ ” Lena pleaded in shock.

 _“Listen here, Luthor. Maybe this is just the sleep talking but I know you are a great detective, you don’t need to tell me that, nor do you need my validation. But this behaviour right here is unprofessional, and is not that of a great detective. No, a great detective would simply follow her gut, go out there, with precaution I might add, and do her job. And a great captain would yell at her detective, and suspend her for being so foolish for even thinking about doing so,”_ Cat finished, as calmly as ever.

The meaning behind those words had not gone unnoticed by Lena, and she only hoped that Cat could hear her smile through the speaker. “Right, I understand, Captain. I’m so sorry to have bothered you so late, I’ll see you in a week.”

 _“I certainly hope so, Lena,”_ Cat responded, almost hopefully before the line went dead.

She must of stood there for ages smiling to herself, her joints cracking with stiffness when she finally moved. She turned to face her boards in a flurry, analysing every bit of intel she had gathered over the last few months. She memorised names, faces, everything she could that would help her for the following night.

She didn’t know who the faces were from the FBI, Interpol or the few people from the 12th she knew were involved. She certainly couldn’t out herself to them either if she did know, so they were off the table.

She needed a way in, a way to safely blend into the trade anonymously to help take the mafia down from the inside out, and she found that way in through none other than a bust she had made six months ago to a faceless Russian dealer connected to the mafia.

Lena smiled victoriously, perhaps this time she wouldn’t be a disappointment to her mother. Perhaps this really would be her big debut, it was genius after all. Foolish, _very_ foolish indeed, but _definitely_ genius.

_What could possibly go wrong?_

****

The leads were uncomfortable under the body armour and the pads struggled to stick against the anxious sweat on her skin. The armour itself was thicker than the armour at the 12th, and it rubbed against her underarms. The microchip on her tooth was uncomfortable, pressing on her gum in such a way that she could just feel the blister forming already.

The camera lensed contact was actually pretty awesome, but uncomfortable aswell, more noticeable than regular contacts. And her hands shook as she took the wad of cash from her captain who had sat beside her in a van full of FBI agents.

“Tell me the plan again. I need to know you know what you’re doing out there,” the FBI Director spoke calmly, a technique probably meant to calm Kara.

Kara nodded, exhaling a long breath. “I’ll rendezvous with the mafia by the storage units east of the power plant. I’ll tell them I’m Red Son and I’m here for the deal with Vaughn. When Vaughn and the rest of his men are present, I’ll signal for the first wave of agents. My comms will be on, so you will hear everything, and my lens should be feeding a live signal directly to the van, giving you eyes on the deal. I’ll commence the trade with Vaughn and signal for the second wave a men to bring the packages once complete, an act of good faith in future trading,” Kara rattled off nervously.

“Very good,” The director commended calmly, “and then?”

“Then, hopefully he accepts my act of good faith, and when his guard is down, I’ll single again for the third and final wave to ambush,” Kara nodded, sure of herself.

The Director nodded, satisfied with her answers. “Listen, Kara, I know this may be daunting for you. We only asked for you because of your heritage, and because you’re the only detective in the entire NCPD fluent in Russian. You also know this case and the players better than anyone. You can still back out, though, the minute you step out of this van, it’s all over. So tell me, are you ready?” The Director knelt down to face Kara, eye to eye.

Kara locked gazes with her sister, who was sitting to her left with a reassuring hand on Kara’s thigh. Kara nodded finally. “Yes. No one else can do this now except me.”

The Director nodded. “Good. Let’s make this quick and painless.”

“That would be good,” Kara chuckled, “just don’t leave it too long. I’d like to make it home for dinner in one piece.”

She shared a quick goodbye with her sister and captain before stepping out of the van, now fully committed to her mission.

The night time breeze swept across the water, picking up a chill as it brushed past Kara’s body, the sun unable to warm the mindless gusts of wind. She focused on her breathing, counting in her head the way Alex had taught her, calming her heart rate and adopting the persona of the elusive Red Son.

She rounded the corner with undercover two men trailing a few steps behind her, weapons in arms at Kara’s defence. There were a group of men by the storage units on the ground, even more behind her by the construction site. There were also snipers on the high rised machinery who probably thought they were hiding.

It was a good thing at least, in the sense that the mafia leader, Vaughn, was most definitely somewhere near by. Never would there be this many expendable men if he wasn’t.

Kara approached the group of men infront of her, her head held high and a steel in her gaze. They noticed her immediately, drawing back their coats to show off their weapons.

Kara smirked at their display. “Gentlemen,” she began, putting her years of Russian study to good use, perfecting her European alias, “I presume you know who I am, and I presume I need no introduction.”

One of the taller, bulky men flicked his head up, signalling for Kara to continue. “You have what I requested?” Kara asked cooly, eyeing the man with venom, her tone almost slicing through his hulking figure.

The doors to the surrounding SUV’s opened in response, and even more figures closed in from every angle. Kara watched the men corner her, watched the way they sized her, trying to oppress their masculinity. It took everything in her not to scowl at their proud and sexist displays, they really weren’t that impressive.

But an even hulking figure caught Kara’s attention, a figure she knew to be Vaughn, the notorious leader of the Russian Mafia as he emerged from within a group. She carefully tapped against the speaker on her thigh, sending her first single of muffled thuds directly through to the van of FBI agents.

Vaughn’s hulking figure approached Kara, stepping closer than anyone, towering over her smaller frame. It was odd seeing someone of the older generation as being so tall, but Kara guessed that’s why many people in the business feared Vaughn. His figure was intimidating enough, but he was experienced aswell.

“ _You_ are the ‘Red Son’?” Vaughn asked in disbelief, and the men around Kara started laughing.

Kara closed her eyes, trying to stay conscious on her feet despite the rotten cigar smell of the man’s breath which threatened to knock her over. Regaining herself, she let out an insidious chuckle, one she knew Alex would be proud of. “And _you_ are the man I’ve heard so much of? I have to say, I’m not that impressed. _So_ many man and _so_ many big guns, you must be compensating for something so small.”

She knew her mouth might get her in trouble one day, but that was the least of Kara’s concerns. She had to prove her dominance and power to the man, it was the only way to be convincing enough. Kara Danvers wasn’t convincing, but Red Son was.

The smile was wiped clean from all their faces, all except Vaughn who seemed almost amused by Kara’s actions. Kara never faltered in her expression, returning a smirk directly back to the beast of a man, impressing almost everyone around her, _almost_ everyone.

****

Feeling sorry for criminals was something Lena never did, but she couldn’t help but feel sorry for the Russian girl before her. Lena knew little of who the woman was, all except that she was absolutely bonkers.

She couldn’t understand anything being said by the pair as they seemingly bantered back and fourth, but she most definitely knew that this would not end well for the blonde if she kept it up. She didn’t need to understand Russian to pick up on the tones in their voices. Vaughn was playing with the girl, the way a psychopath would pluck at the wings of a fly until it’s nothing but a squirming abdomen.

It was frightening to watch, so _why_ wasn’t this woman frightened? Why didn’t she notice? That’s right, because she was absolutely bonkers. Perhaps Lena wasn’t the most foolish person out there that night.

Apart from that though, Lena certainly respected the woman’s courage in facing the leader of the Russian mafia. Not even Vaughn’s most loyal subjects would have the courage to talk to him the way the blonde was.

Lena could only hope that the trade would end soon, that way she could activate the tracking bug she had attached to Vaughn’s vehicles which would send an alert to her precinct.

It wasn’t her initial plan, she was expecting something far more exciting if she was honest. But the FBI were still yet to make their appearance, so it was a good thing Lena had taken precaution if things went downhill.

She had been watching the ordeal, mixed in amongst the bodies of men who she had contacted before the trade went down. Apparently Vaughn had requested an audience with her after finding out Lena was apparently a dealer who was busted months ago. It couldn’t be anything good, but it gave Lena the inside she needed to arrest some of these scumbags whenever the FBI showed up, _if_ they showed up.

She certainly wasn’t expecting what happened next. The trade had gone as smoothly as Lena expected one could go, but just like the men surrounding the blonde, Lena saw it too. A move, a flinch, and suddenly guns were raised and pointed at the blonde and her men.

In a flash of red and blue, sirens began wailing as police cars began filing into the docks, even a chopper overhead with a spotlight scanning across the concrete, searching for who Lena assumed was Vaughn.

But the man had taken off, mixed in and amongst the chaos. Lena took off too, directly inside the storage facility, knowing that place to be a maze and a perfect hiding spot for Vaughn to escape. But he wouldn’t escape, he couldn’t escape, Lena would stop him.

She weaved around corners and sprinted down halls, passing the crouched down figures of Russian men, cowering in surrender. She paid them no mind because she only had one target tonight. She sprinted at full tilt, right around a corner, left around another, then directly into a body, the impact expelling all the oxygen in her body and creating a sickening _crunch!_

The force was enough to knock Lena clean off her feet, jolting her entire existence for a solid few minutes. The person stood faster than Lena did, and had her weapon raised while Lena was still struggling to her feet. It was the same blonde from before, the blonde in the deal. She was as good as Vaughn, if not better, she could lead Lena to Vaughn.

In a lightening fast reaction, Lena reached for her own firearm in the back of her pants, pointing it directly at the blonde. The muscles in her forearm bulged as she held her weapon tighter than she’d ever held anything before.

Only once had Lena ever had to discharge her firearm at a person. It was a decision which had been taken out her hands, this could not be one of those again.

“ _Freeze!_ ” Lena ordered fiercely.

The blonde gave Lena a disgusted look, “No, _you_ freeze!” She ordered, Her European accent all but gone in exchange for a powerful, yet oddly sweet, aggressive belt.

“I won’t ask again, _criminal_. Drop your weapon, and put your hands on your head,” Lena seethed, her breathing ragged as the adrenaline fueled her anger.

“Wait a minute... I’ve seen you before” the blonde mumbled, “you were the supplier here at the trade a month ago.” The blonde gripped her firearm even tighter then, aiming it cautiously at Lena with a fiery gaze.

“You are in no question to speculate my involvement in the mafia” Lena spat, “I caught you red-handed, surrender now before I take that choice away.”  
  
The blonde looked even more confused than before. “So you’re not a supplier? You’re with the FBI then?”

Blue eyes twinkled in question as Lena narrowed her own emerald at the blonde, arching an eyebrow as if asking the woman to test her further.

The blonde sighed, “Look, I’m a cop you idiot, detective Kara Danvers, and right now I don’t care who you are, you’re obstructing this investigation. Get out of my way so I can catch Vaughn,” the blonde ordered, pushing past Lena in a flurry.

“ _Oh_ , I don’t think so, not this time, criminal.” Lena reacted in an instant, grabbing the woman by her arm, swinging her around and pushing her face first against the wall. She held the blonde’s arm behind her back, forcing all of her weight into the back of the woman while she grunted from the impact.

In an effort to keep the blonde detained, Lena reached for a zip tie in her back pocket. She wasn’t expecting the blonde to kick off the wall and crack her head back against her forehead.

Her vision dissipated in a matter of seconds as they both collapsed to the ground. Lena cradled her throbbing head as struggled to register anything at all, while the blonde criminal moaned on the floor as well, holding the base of her skull. Every time she moved she was met with a throbbing jolt of pain exploding through her skull. She’d been concussed a few times, but it never got any better each time.

“ _Kara!”_ A feminine voice shrieked, and Lena followed the voice to see a blurry red headed woman scrambling to kneel by the blonde.

She turned to face Lena next and raised her weapon. “State your name” she ordered aggressively, much like the blonde had.

Groggily, Lena replied, “I’m Lena Luthor, Detective for the NCPD.”

The red haired woman lowered her weapon some with a confused look. “What are you doing here? This was a confidential operation.”

“I know,” Lena groaned, massaging her temples, “but I had valuable information on Vaughn and the mafia and I had a way in, so I took it. I’m _unofficially_ undercover.”

The woman shook her head in disapproval, “you’re _unofficially_ an idiot is what you are. And now Vaughn had escaped.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “no he hasn’t,” she defended, meeting the confused looks of both women infront of her. “I know where he’s going.”

****

So maybe the operation hadn’t gone _exactly_ the way it should have, it never does. You can only plan so much into an undercover operation, and Kara knew that. The important thing was to go wherever it ends up taking you, and this particular operation took her crashing into the likes of undercover idiot, an idiot who happened to place tracking devices on all of Vaughn’s vehicles.

So maybe she wasn’t an idiot _entirely_ , but Kara would never tell her that. The girl botched an operation, botched Kara’s operation. If it weren’t for her, Kara never would have been delayed in her pursuit of the mafia leader, she would have caught him on his escape over the water.

Instead, she ran right into the idiot. The FBI Director was not at all pleased with the operation, nor with the other woman. The idiot’s sense to track the vehicles, however, was the only thing that saved her from the wrath of the FBI.

Instead of being shipped off back to her precinct, the Director allowed her to join the investigation, aiding in tracking the whereabouts of the men. They eventually followed the beacons to an old factory warehouse interstate, finding everything they needed after raiding the complex.

Vaughn was arrested, his men arrested, his money, drugs and weapons re-seized by the FBI and Interpol. Sinclair was unfortunately released after the twenty-four hours, but Kara would save her for another date.

In fact, she already had a date, with the police commissioner, the mayor and the idiot who saved the case, but Kara would never tell her that. It would go straight to the idiot’s head, and Kara couldn’t have that. Her head was already exploding from being given an award for outstanding service.

Kara later learned that the award would be the woman’s first real praise in her line of service. She learned it was an honour for the woman, something she needed to keep her going through the days.

Partly feeling guilty for the woman, but mostly feeling proud of her, Kara had asked her entire precinct to stand and clap for the woman, Lena, when she was called for her award. What she didn’t realise was that perhaps it might have been the biggest mistake of _her_ career.

“I guess you’re not really an idiot. You uh, you did good. You solved this case too,” Kara muttered over the echoing applause.

Lena smirked, “thanks, Kara. That’s about the nicest thing you’ve said to me.”

“Yeah, well I mean it,” Kara admitted with a sheepish smile, and was met with an immediate look of guilt on Lena’s features in response.

“Lena Luthor—“ the mayor began to announce.

“You’re not really a case stealer, and I’m sorry for the flyers. I promise I’ll take them down when this is finished” Lena quickly rushed to say over her shoulder, a look of apprehension on her face as she made her way to the Mayor.

“I... the  _what?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt idea was taken from @supercorp-prompt-zone on tumblr.
> 
> I originally started writing this prompt in a much darker way. I realised a lot of people actually enjoy softer or crack fictions so I altered this. This is the third version I’ve written of those so be gentle lol. Its kind of a wild adventure/goose chase which I got carried away with. But it’s still slightly serious in some parts, simply because of the nature of the prompt. 
> 
> P.s. I don’t speak Russian obviously, so let’s assume the communication in this was Russian for the sake of the fiction. And I don’t have a beta, so any mistakes are my own :/


End file.
